The Best Present
by Cabbage Patch Kid
Summary: It was Princess Bubblegum's first Christmas with Marceline. The only problem was, neither knew what to get the other. This is a Oneshot, and Sugarlessgum slash. Please no flames, and reviws are appreciated. I am new to this, so please be kind.


The Best Present

It was Princess Bubblegum's first Christmas with Marceline, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had never spent a Christmas in a relationship before, and she did not know exactly what to do. Oh, she knew how Christmases usually went, with trees and tinsel, and of course the candy canes. But she didn't know how Marceline spent her Christmas. And that worried her, because she needed this to be perfect. After all, they had only been going out for two months, and they hadn't even shared their first kiss.

It was the evening of the 23rd, and almost everything was set up. The tree was wonderful, all decked out in beautiful lights (pink and red), ornaments, and candy. But she had one more thing she had to get, and that was a present. And she just couldn't do it. That was it. Princess Bubblegum didn't know what to get for her girlfriend of two months. She could get her a book, or a mug, or a stuffed animal, but none of that was good enough. What to get her, what to get her... Princess Bubblegum thought to herself. Little did she know that Marceline was having the same problem.

_At Marceline's Palace_

Marceline was pacing back and forth, back and forth. There was a real problem on her hands. She didn't know what to get Bonnie, and that was bad. Bonnie had invited her over for dinner on Christmas Eve. She couldn't go empty handed. And so she paced, back and forth back and forth, when suddenly, an idea popped into her head, making her smile in glee. She rushed off to gather her materials.

_5:30, the 24th, Princess Bubblegums private rooms_

Everything is almost ready. Princess Bubblegum thought, as she surveyed the food on the table. The table was cute and little, only able to seat four people. It was covered in dishes of all sorts, ranging from mac n' cheese to juicy steak (extra rare). There was even a chocolate and vanilla cake. All that was left to do was wait. Admittedly she was a bit nervous, and hoped that her present was good, and that Marceline liked it. Looking at the clock, PB realized that she only had a half hour to get dressed.

_6:00, Outside Princess Bubblegums Palace_

Marceline knocked on the door, taking a deep breath as she did. I hope I'm not dressed up too much. She thought, looking down. She was wearing a floor length deep burgundy dress, made of satin. The dress was open in the back, in the shape of a v, with the sleeves going off the shoulder. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, hanging loosely, and in her hands she held a wrapped present. As she was contemplating the merits of flying up to Bonnie's room, the butler opened the door. She walked in, turned to the butler and said she could show herself up. He bowed, and she walked up to PB's room, and knocked. Immediately Princess Bubblegum ran to the door, opened it, and threw her arms around Marceline.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum happily cried.

"Hey Sugar, you look beautiful." Marceline smiled.

Princess Bubblegum was wearing a light pink knee length dress, made from chiffon and silk. The dress dipped down revealing her slight cleavage, making Marceline blush. To stop blushing, she looked back up to the Princesses face, and noticed her hair. The hair was curled slightly, and the light pink of the dress accented the hair wonderfully, making it look darker.

"Come on in," PB said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you." Marceline smiled a small smile, her teeth peaking out. She heard light Christmas music playing in the background, making her smile wider. As she stepped in further, the smells and sights hit her, making her tear up a bit.

"What? Whats wrong?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. This just takes me back to my days as a child."

"Oh...I'm sor-"

"No, don't apologies, it's absolutely perfect." Marcy said, turning on her smile.

"Well, lets start eating." Princess Bubblegum led the way over too the table, and gestured for the vampire queen to sit on the other side. She did so gracefully.

"This all looks so delicious. Thanks." Marceline said, pilling her plate up with food.

And so they talked and they ate, laughed and giggled. The night was shaping up to be a good one. The only thing that could mess this up was if her present wasn't good enough, Princess Bubblegum thought. And at last they moved over to the couch, which was placed directly in front of the tree, giving the perfect view.

"Time for presents?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep," Marceline says as she pulls out the present she made. It was wrapped in dark velvet, with a pink bow on it.

"Just one sec, let me go get mine." She came back a minute later with a thin box (wrapped in pink) in her hands. She sat down again, smiling at Marcy.

"So...on three?" Marceline asked as they exchanged gifts. PB nodded her head in confirmation. On three they ripped the packaging off their presents; and tore the top off the box. They gasped at the same time, each taking what was in the box out letting them twinkle in the night.

"I love it." They said at the same time. Laughing they looked at each other, realizing that they were nose to nose. Princess Bubblegum tilted her head slightly to the side, as Marceline moved in slowly. Their lips met, a bit hesitantly at first, then with more need. Marceline sucked on Princess Bubblegum's bottom lip, playfully nipping at it. That elicited a moan from PB, making Marceline smile. The kiss deepened and Princess Bubblegum ended up lying on her back, Marceline pressed against her.

And as they say, the rest was history...but I'm sure you can imagine what happened after.


End file.
